orderofbogatyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Bogatyrs IslandGames Colony
'Order of Bogatyrs IG '''is a colony of the Order of Bogatyrs Organisation operating from the Bogatyr Infinity Station in the IslandGames universe Description The Order of Bogatyrs IG colony was founded as a result of the Colonisation and Exploration program of 3016, proposed by Magnus Commendator, Markonius in article 11 of the 3016 Government propositions. The colony's official leader is Matt, who also holds the position of Admiral in the Order of Bogatyrs. Demographs Ethnicity Human The vast majority of Order of Bogatyrs IG colony is made up of humans who had emigrated from the Order of Bogatyrs home due to the accessible and easy ways of migration during the Colonisation and Exploration program of 3016. The IslandGames colony, though relatively young forms an essential part of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire with 340million humans residing across the territories held by the OOB IG organisation. 40 million of these are ex-GNR, 20 million are ex-Solarian Federation with 280million being pure Bogatyrian. Other races 1.41097424412094% (25,200,000) of the population of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire are not human. There are few discriminations towards the other races, however the predominance of an all human government in the Order of Bogatyrs has led to the human race's dominace over the theocracy. Population The total population across all of OOB's territories and holdings is approximately 1.786 billion, with over 355 million residing in the IG Galaxies at present. About 60% of the population have jobs in the engineering and research sectors, working on new ships and developing new mining technologies. 20% are in military service, within OOB's Exploration Fleet and Melon Army. 10% are in the management sector working on the development of the OOB IG Vault and finding new resource-filled systems. Income The average income for Order of Bogatyrs IG Colony citizens is approx. 80,000noc. (New Order Credits) per annum (This is an equivalent to 80,000,000 Intergalactic Credits). The Order of Bogatyrs has one of the largest mining organisations in the known worlds and the mining industry generates 22% of the GDP of the OOB with the IG colony contributing 30% of all mining incomes. The Order of Bogatyrs miltary is the lowest earned profession within the theocracy, with an average warrior earning around 40,000noc. per annum, however during wartime all military personnel are given a 200% increase for their efforts. Crime The IG Colony is rated 2nd out of all the OOB colonies in terms of Safety Index with a rating of 85.69. This is largely due to the actions of the Order of Bogatyrs Intel Department which have policed the territories of the Order of Bogatyrs effectively. Politics Government The colony's official 'master' is Matt, also known as Admiral Keras. Bogdan, the Grand Master of the OOB and Matt effectively lead the colony, while of the other ministers, minister Kudosil (head of industry) and minister Markonius (head of finance) are also active in the IslandGames universe. Foreign Relations The Order of Bogatyrs' colonies all run by the same motto: ''Striving for prosperity and enlightenment for all The Order of Bogatyrs has secured a political merge with the Great Melon Empire and are in the process of arranging other alliances and pacts in the IslandGames colony. Military The IG colony is no.1 by government military spending out of all the OOB colonies, as the IG colony maintance an extensive military force in peak condition. 34% of the Military Operations department staff of the OOB serve in the IG colony. The IG colony's main military branches the 'OOB IG Navy and the Infinity Army work co-operatively to secure the safety of OOB citizens and to defend other governments across the IslandGames universe. Other branches of the IG Military include the Hand of God Fleet. The Order of Bogatyr's military is based almost completely on defensive technologies and manouveres and has officers from battle-hardened forces including Svyataja Rossija, Calderon Republic, Zoom Corporation and the GNR who train and advise OOB military personnel how to best defend and protect the interests of the IG colony. Economy Overview The Order of Bogatyrs IG colony has a very strong economic base holding a monopoly on multiple productions in the IslandGames universe and being one of the three dominant trade powers there. The IG Colony has 60.1% of the economy controlled by private industry, 39.2% controlled by the government and 0.7% controlled by the black market. The economy is mostly fuelled by the mining, agricultural and terraformation industries, however lately the shipbuilding industry has rised to almost match terraformation rates. The Order of Bogatyrs is a corporatocrative theocracy, and the IG Colony runs on a corporatocratic-capitalist format; privately-owned companies form the majority, with a minority of the economy controlled by the government and a very small black market sector. Tourism Due to the resticted migration laws in place, the IG colony receives approx. 2,000 visitors a week. History Category:Factions Category:History Category:Colonies